


These Lights Are So Damn Bright

by animaAdministrator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff for Fluff's Sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaAdministrator/pseuds/animaAdministrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overseeing the reconstruction of an entire world is not easy work. But on nights like these, Leon remembers that he's not alone anymore, and it doesn't seem so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lights Are So Damn Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written on Novembre 18, 2011. _2011_. Revisiting the old text was painful, but I made some revisions. Hopefully it's more palatable now.

The stars.

How long had it been since he'd seen the stars over Hol—Radiant Garden? They had always been obscured by clouds, or the smog of construction machines, or something else equally out of Leon's control. But tonight there was nothing to block them; the city could spread its arms wide and bid the world to behold it in its original splendor (though of course, in his mind there was still more to be done). 

It was a perfect cloudless night. Flawless in every way. There had probably been more nights like this, but he wouldn't have been able to enjoy them like he did this one.

The terrain of the world called Radiant Garden was all hills and grasslands, as far as the eye could see. But this one was easily the tallest, and probably the most overlooked as well. Most residents still saw no need to exit the city walls; surely later on in the rebuilt city-state's life, a few pilgrims would leave into the vast unknown, turning this hill into a road or a shop or something. If they did that, there would be colonies. And paperwork. But for now, he had no reason to worry about colonies.

He had no reason to worry about anything.

Leon had led her up here not long after she arrived in Radiant Garden again. She'd sent the letter containing her heart many years ago, but only now had he received it; as if she had sensed that it had reached its destination, just a few days after he broke the seal, there she was…

Walking the street, looking for something. She was a Nobody, having sent her heart to him for safekeeping. She had known (well, hoped) that she could ward off the Darkness on power of will alone. She seemed pleased with the work that Leon had done, though she didn't know Leon was responsible at the time. The whole city he built, he built for her. The streets were all clean and free of thieves; the Darkness was pushed out so that it would never return to power; and, most importantly, the places where they had grown up had been made completely wallflower-proof. He had paid particular attention to this last one. Leon was a firm believer that the quality of a city-state was best measured by the quality of life in its orphanages.

He wanted to show her all of this. But she refused – at least, not tonight. Tonight she had wanted nothing but to grab his hand and pull him, pull him all the way through the fields that she must have forgotten the way through, and she had found this hill and she had sat him down on it and she _demanded_ to look at the stars.

Both of them were lying down, and past the whispering of the wind, Leon could hear the even breathing that told him she was asleep. Curled on her side, head resting on his chest, hands wrapped around him. There had been much crying and shouting when they saw one another, "When did you get so big?" being one of the highlights of the conversation. Now, however, Rinoa's very long day had caught up with her, and she was clinging to him in her sleep like _he_ had been the surrogate parent this entire time.

He wrapped his (admittedly more muscular) arms around her, too. Like the Darkness trying to probe him even now from the fringes of existence, Leon's mind was trying to tell him about all the work that still needed to be done. He shoved the thoughts aside without remorse. The work could wait. It had taken up all of his life for the past three years, the revolution of this city of his; he had more than earned a night for himself, and for her. City be damned, whatever Rinoa wanted him to be tonight, he would be.

Including a pillow.


End file.
